Dinosaur King: Kaiju Christmas
by Tales of Kaijus
Summary: Its a nice time of the year, so should it be for the most people, but Zoe is missing soemthing. Her friends are gone, her Sister also, the only one left is her true love. She want to see the others again, maybe, christmas could be the time...
1. In just a few days!

**ATTENTION! This encludes Spoilers for Dinosaur King Out of Time and Space: Kaiju Warfare. They are not big, but story relevant, so you decide if you want to read this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just a few days!**

Years had passed since Godzilla met the D team. Looking for his goods dear Zoe, he found new friends, and they had to get used to the unfamiliar situation, with a monster as a friend, but they would make a great team.

The other Kaijus met the team, and so Godzilla took his old friends with them, and together they would make the team even better, past, present and future.

But one decided to stay with their loved ones after the great battle in the future, and raise a child with him: Reese.

Some took their loss a bit easier, some very difficult, Zoe could not have it at first, did not want her sister went.

But the brother of the King of the Monsters, Spacegodzilla, brought a solution that was more than just sacrificial. He had the ability to travel through time, and to take people with him, this power came from his crystals. He agreed to sacrifice part of his power to at least the machine to communicate with other timelines. This gave you the chance to talk to Reese and others you missed.

Also, Spacegodzilla Zoe took to Godzilla in the future, but it consumed so much of his energy through his sacrifice that he had to go there after a week, and it took almost a year to tweet it again.

The contact between Reese and the others always began to become Schmaller, even with her sister. Zoe would like to go to the future more often, but there was a lot happening.

* * *

 **9:10 Present, 12 years after Dinosaur King OoTaS Kajiu**

It was so warm and cuddly, she did not want to get up, beautiful was nestled in her blanket, dreams of beautiful memories. Then she woke something loud, something snoring. She opened her eyes slightly, she out the window.

It was getting light, but it was snowing outside. She looked from the window to the source of the noise, Godzilla. He slept peacefully on the side, the spikes looked out on the blanket, his tail was slightly out of bed.

He was snoring a little, he had caught a cold recently, but not much, and it would probably stop soon.

Zoe sighed happily and slid closer to Godzilla, snuggling up against his body, feeling the rough skin against him. She enjoyed it, it was so nice and quiet, Godzilla's snoring had stopped short.

It was winter, the sun had not yet risen, it was only slightly dawning. Zoe and Godzilla slept well for another 10 or 15 minutes, but then she woke them up a bit.

"Mom, dad?" It came from the bedroom door. Zoe and Godzilla immediately reigned, a little tired, and Zoe sat up rather involuntarily, Godzilla shaking slightly.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart." Zoe said to Godzilla. _"Good morning."_ Godzilla stretched, straightened slightly, looked over at Zoe, who was still yawning.

It was always surprising to him how Zoe had changed in the years they were together.

She was now a full-grown, 27-year-old woman. Her eyes were orange instead of the violet she used to have. Her hair was pink, she had given up her green look after some time, they were open, and a bit confused, and when she had friesed her again, she now made a ponytail.

Her dress had changed very little, just the size, she was now almost as tall as Godzilla with about 1.90 meters tall.

There was a knock on the door again, "Mom, Dad can I come in?" "Yes Maya, come in."

A teenage girl, about 16, opened the door. She still had her pajamas on, she looked very sleepy too.

"Oh dear, have you been reading the PC too long again?" Zoe yawned. Maya only rolled her eyes sullenly. Zoe chuckled lightly to see her daughter like that. "So what's up?" "Oh, I just wanted to say that Jr. Is hurtn downstairs."

"What ?!" Zoe jumped up, these words directly triggers her as a mother. Maya dodged while Zoe ran out of the room.

Maya rolled her eyes and yawned. She went to the bed and fell right in. Godzilla had to giggle. _"Do you really want to sleep in your parents' bed, are not you a bit too old for that?"_ "What am I supposed to do, Mom's right, I sat at the computer too long, but I could not sleep as long as you, Jr. woke me up at seven, I should make him something to eat and then build a snowman in the garden." "

 _"You did not have to do that, you could have aroused us."_ "No, I like to do it." _"Thanks."_ Maya yawned again and slammed her head into the pillow.

Godzilla got up slowly, he did not necessarily want to lie next to his daughter. He sneezed briefly and shook himself slightly as he got up. "Do you still have the cold?" Maya asked him. " _Yes should stop soon. Actually, what did junior do again?"_ "Oh there, he ran too fast down the stairs. And he slipped and fell on his nose. I thought Mom could take care of that. I have to sleep in." Maya yawned again.

 _"What do you always do on the internet for so long? I always hear you talking softly."_ Maya jumped her head up, and opened her eyes. "What did you hear?"

Godzilla giggled, "Oh, something from the school and a video game. Why so nervous do you think I'm can listen- "" THAT'S NO! "

Maya yelled at him. Godzilla smiled, he knew what she was thinking, but he rather said if she did not have a boyfriend.

 _"Well, I'll take a look at Jr and Zoe, and really want to sleep here?"_ "Yeah and if you mean that you and Mom ... oh no, I'm too tired to talk." And only a few seconds later Maya slept deeply and firmly.

* * *

Zoe ran down the stairs, taking care not to fall. She went down the hall to the kitchen.

There sat at a table a small version of Godzilla, Godzilla Jr.

He was the son of Zoe and Godzilla, her first birth. Jr sat sobbing on a stool, holding his hand over his nose. He did not even notice Zoe coming in.

Zoe slowly walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Mom?" "Shh, what happened." He hugged her back, very tight. Jr. Looked up at her with his big orange glowing eyes. Zoe looked at him and noticed that his nose was bleeding slightly. He had also hurt his head.

"Oh god, what happened?" Zoe asked worriedly. "-I ran too fast, u-and then, I hit my head on the table and dropped my nose on the table." He sobbed.

"Okay, do not worry, we'll have it soon." Zoe grabbed a towel and held it in front of Jr.'s nose, he had to hold it to stop the bleeding, but it would heal relatively quickly anyway. Then Zoe went to a cupboard where there were bandages and other things. She took a pack full of plasters and took one out. She taped the plaster and gave it to the spot where Jr. was injured.

Jr. handed the cloth away, nose already seeming to be healed. Only the cut on the head did not appear to have completely healed. Zoe looked at the wound more closely before she stuck the plaster on it. She looked over at the closet where Junior had hurt himself, he had to bounce pretty hard, and usually he's only so active when

"Yeah, I took something sweet." Zoe glanced over at Jr., who was just looking at the floor and with a guilty look on the floor. Zoe took a tighter pose and looked at him. "How much? When and what? "" Maya did not pay enough, I grabbed the gingerbread package and the cocoa. I know I'm getting too hyperactive with so much sugar, but I'm also excited because- "

 _"In a few days is Christmas."_ Godzilla came down the stairs.

Jr. glanced up at his father, and turned his head back to the floor, sighing. "I get a lot of house arrest." Zoe glanced over at Godzilla, who just shrugged his shoulders. "No, the main thing you're fine, I was worried, even if it's not much." She patted his head.

 _"But, the gingerbread pack Mom wanted to use for a gingerbread house. Now we have to go buy new, and we both will do it."_ " Aw Dad. " _"No regrets, get ready."_ He looked over at Zoe, hoping to say something against it. But she made the situation for Jr. Only worse.

"Okay, then you could buy the grocery list right now, Maya will not wake up so fast, I can make breakfast in between." Zoe took a list from the table and handed it to Jr..

 _"You heard your mother, so get it done."_ "Okay." Jr. went out to the front door and grabbed a hat.

Godzilla sighed and looked over at Zoe. _"Should not we be a little stricter to him, especially in this time of year, when it's just about giving children something, if they are good?"_ Zoe sighed and smiled at Godzillas sarcasm. "Yes, but he sees it himself, I think I should just the sweets hide better, then he will not get them. "

It is not the first time, Jr. did a sweet plunder, just a complete bottle of Coke, and a pack of gummy bears in one go. As a kaiju, it did not hurt as much as a human being.

 _"I believe that with the candy he has from you."_ Godzilla grinned while he took a purse and the shopping list from the table. "What makes you think that? I do not eat so many sweets except ... Oh. " Godzilla nodded. _"Yeah, if you're nervous or worried about something, I think he has something like that."_ "Do you think so? What could that be? " _"I have no idea, I'll just ask him."_

Zoe doubted if he really should. "Would not it be better I'm talking to him?" _"No, that should be a father son conversation."_ "Well, as you say, but go easy on the matter." _"Alright, I'll try it."_

Godzilla gave Zoe another kiss on the cheek and left the house with Jr. They go through the front yard, it was pretty snowy. Godzilla looked at the right side, and spotted a medium-sized snowman. _"Did you build that?"_ "Yes, me and Maya." Jr. said something embarrassed. _"Looks good, so let's do a race? Who's up to the supermarket faster?"_ Godzilla ran, almost hanging Jr. off. "Wait, Dad!"

When they were on their way, a young lady, with brunette hair and a blue and yellow hoodie, walked in front of the house and looked at a piece of paper. "That must be the number." She smiled.

She went to the door, a small Pachycephalosaurus followed her.

* * *

 **So as you can see my Christmas special is set up. I will mostly do this now, Dinosaur King OoTaS Kaiju Warfer will continue, but probably just when this is finished. Doom, i working besides on.**

 **And if you ask, how Maya, is thats soemthing, you can tell from probably from the first Fanfic, if you read it closley, or later in Kaiju Warfare, it will be explained. And yes Junior can talk like a Human, since he is born from Zoe, and also adapted some things he has. And also just like Elements of Doom, this will have more shorten Chapters, so that i can write them once a week.**

 **Wish you a nice day, review and Follow the Story if you liked and peace out! :D (I shouldnt do like this is a video :-:)**


	2. Its good to see you

Chapter 2: It's good to see you

Zoe was in the kitchen right now, she had not changed her clothes, she was still wearing her pajamas. She was looking for some things she could need for breakfast. However, she tried something to avoid a lot of Zukcer, not the Jr. gets a little sugar shock again.

She took some things out of the fridge. Since it was a bit later, and the boys would need something anyway, it would be better if she did something more for lunch and breakfast.

Zoe took the things, prepared them on the table, and started cutting some fruit. She took a sharp knife and started with the bananas. While she was having breakfast, she was thinking about a few things. What could Jr. do to eat so much sweets:

Godzilla had said it reminded him of Zoe. She could not remember much, except maybe when Mal Jr. overturned the TV, which was pretty expensive. She was so excited, she devoured a bar of chocolate in a few minutes. She could remember Godzilla's puzzled face, which made her laugh so much.

She also thought further, 12 years ago ... at the hospital ... where she had taken care of Max, where Godzilla had his first contact with a baby, and where her real first kiss was.

She thought back to her friends ... her sister. The contact with both breaks off more and more.

Not only was Reese gone, she rarely saw her.

But the others were scattered everywhere.

Rex and Max were with Dr, Owen and Dr. Taylor traveling a lot, all over the world. To dig out fossils, to get to know more of the real dinosaurs.

Cruz made a band with, Kyra, Bel and Cole, which made a good success, they mostly sang songs that told their adventures.

Niki and Alice actually moved around with King Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla, sometimes they were almost never in Sanjo, Alice. They had moved to Monster Island to be with their loved ones, and to control the Kaiju Islands. Even if Lucy was not really for it.

Nicolas moved to Tokyo to start his own life, they almost never heard of him, only when he needed money, which was a long time ago.

Sabi moved with Wendy, and Dark to Kyoto to apply for a college she also visited. Wendy worked there in a general hospital.

As expected, Andy followed Sabi and accepted a job there as a waiter in a restaurant.

Justin applied to a computer engineering university in Osaka, not surprising for him. He was known as one of the best graduates in Japan.

Dengyo accepted a position as an archivist in the National Library of Japan, he liked to write letters.

Ema actually went to her hometown, in memory of Miharu, also to stay away from someone rather.

Kenji surprisingly became a video game developer. Some of his games even became a worldwide hype, they were mostly shooters, with cartoon-like graphics. He himself had even incorporated himself into one of his games by replacing the K with his first name with a G. And in another, he made an omega of Dark, but it did not seem to have noticed, or ignored it.

And Sue ... Zoe did not want to think about it. A high price was paid when she decided to live with a monster.

But it was not only that the people had scattered, it was also the regulations they had to comply.

The G-Force had now spread through the events into the present.

The G-Force restricted Zoe a lot, as did her friends. It was not an absolute secret life, like a kind of agent. But she was known as the partner of one of the most powerful kaijus, and she herself was a kaiju, human hybrid.

Events of the past forced them to lead an inconspicuous and rather secluded life. Their house was close to the sea, very on the outskirts, only a few houses were nearby, the way to the nearest supermarket took just under 10 to 15 minutes.

Zoe did not hate the G-Force, she understood why she had to do it.

The school where Jr. and Maya studied was also less than an hour away, so they had to get up relatively early because they did not own a car. Zoe did not want to, Godzilla could not do it with his body shape anyway.

In school, Maya and Jr. had no big problems, which Zoe had surprised especially in Jr's case. He was not as energetic as Zoe, nor was he as irritable and aggressive as Godzilla. But neither of them thought that was bad or because they would love him less.

Nor was Maya a typical, rebellious teenager, trying to help and obey her parents, and they left her plenty of room.

Both were good at school, even though Maya did a lot more work than Jr., but she was also in a higher grade. Zoe was happy that her children could attend school without ever being called by the director.

Only her friends, she missed them like that. Even friends she had made in the future.

Lost in thought, she did not even notice the doorbell ringing. It took 3 times when she stopped cutting, and stared to the entrance. She took a glass of milk and went to the door. It rang again.

"Yes, I open it!"

Cried Zoe, with a rather sarcastic laugh. She took the house key and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, she was so frightened that she lost the glass. A loud clinking was heard.

As she spread the milk on the floor, a woman about Zoe's age grinned into her face.

She had brunette hair, a yellow blue hoodie, her eye color was a normal brown on one side and a flash of yellow on the other. And next to her was a little Pachycepahlosaurus who was licking the milk on the ground.

"A-Alice?" Zoe stuttered. "Not seen for an long time Zoe?" Zoe stared first for a few seconds.

Alice saw her breath go away as the touch of Zoe normally seen in the cold air vanished.

"Eh Zoe?" Alice wiggled her hand in front of Zoe's face to see if she was still there, but then Zoe hugged Alice as tight as normal Kyra or Mothra did. "Z-Zoe, I can not breathe " Zoe let Alice go, the first gasping and breathing struggling to his knees.

"Oh my god, Alice was I too rude? I'm sorry! "" No it works, i-I just need a breath. " Alice laughed. "I'm so sorry, I was just surprised to see you, I mean we have not seen so long anditwassolongoverthatwe-" "Zoe, calm."

Alice grabbed her shoulder. Zoe also breathed once again. Alice started laughing again. Tashi cuddled like a cat to Zoe's leg, she was also pleased to see Zoe. "Hello Tashi." Zoe knelt down to her and stroked her head.

"Oh, where are my manners, come on in, it sure is cold." "That would be nice thanks!

Zoe made a joking position as a bouncer and let the two in. Alice looked around, it was a very nice house, including them. Alice had her boots pulled out of his anteroom.

He was of medium height, bumping directly into the kitchen, which was a bit larger, with a dining table in the middle, with a flight of stairs straight up to the other floor. The hallway was straight from the antechamber through where in between the kitchen and at the end of another straight, was the relatively large living room, where it went out into the garden with terrace. There was also a side corridor next to the stairs where there were a few other rooms.

Zoe led Alice into the kitchen, where things were still for breakfast.

"Oh, you just wanted to make breakfast, I'm not bothering you, are you?" "No, no, it's, sit down." Alice sat down on the stool next to where Zoe had just cut her things. "Do you want something to drink, coffee? Tea? "" A tea. " Zoe nodded and took Alice's favorite tea because she knew. Alice meanwhile looked around to see if she wanted to take something off the table.

There was a pack of eggs, some ham, pancakes, orange juice, milk, cereal, and a few fruits. Alice saw the apple on the table, and could not resist.

"Can I take the apple, please?" "Gladly." Not even when Zoe half-uttered the sentence, Alice grabbed the apple and began to nibble on it. Zoe brought her her tea. Alice nodded her thanks and took a sip of her tea. He was actually still very hot but apparently Alice did not seem to mind much, Zoe also noticed that she was trying hard to maintain her table manners. Alice also tried not to snare at the apple.

"Alice, if you're so hungry, you can ask if you want something more." "No, I'm not-" "Do not lie to me, I see it, I know you." Zoe opened a small box, with a few things in it, but above all more bread and the like. She took a bag of bread, and packed her on the table, and took a few other things on the table.

"Alice, take what you want, you're my guest." Alice nodded her thanks and grabbed everything she wanted. Zoe watched as she made breakfast on the side. Alice seemed to be very hungry because Alice had eaten everything in less than 10 minutes. Zoe was about halfway through with the breakfast and Alice just watched her, and after a while pulled on her hoodie and closed her eyes, she was asleep, or at least tried.

Zoe knew it from Alice doing it, but when she turned on the blender to make a milkshake the Maya liked. But Alice did not even wake that up. Then Zoe tapped her on the shoulder, Alice startled briefly.

"Alice, are you alright?" "Ye-Yes." Zoe looked at Alice more closely, it was not true, she is lying.

"Alice, what's going on?" "Nothing." "Do not lie to me, I have 2 kids, I know when someone is lying." Alice looked around. "Nobody is right here?" "No, there is no one here. So what is it? "" Well, we and Ghidorah are together now, for some time. "" Yeah, you both are pretty happy on Monster Island. How are you actually on the island? "

"All right, everything is relatively nice, Tashi feels comfortable there, like most other dinosaurs, the environment had hardly changed there for millions of years. Me and Ghidorah, we have our little beach house, close to the sea, very nice and peaceful, well so far …" "What happened to them? " "I do not want- "Zoe took Alice by the hand, Alice was Surprised, she would have thought of Kyra or Sue, but not Zoe. "Alice, please tell me what's going on."

"Ehm, me, I-I-I'm pregnant." Zoe dropped his jaw. Alice's face went so red, she tried to hide it in her hoodie.

"Alice, I'm so happy for you." Zoe embraced Alice again, but not so firmly that she got no air. Alice, however, began to sob suddenly. Zoe released Alice, it was not happy crying, it was sad, and Zoe did not understand why. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, no, I just wish Ghidorah said something like that." Alice pulled her hood away, Zoe saw Alice running tears across her face. Alice wiped the tears from her face and tried to calm down again. Alice took another breath and tried to explain it to Alice.

"It was a little over a month ago. I realized something had changed for me, you know it, I got sick for some reason. "" Yes, Reese had it too."

"Well, in the beginning I thought maybe I had eaten something wrong. However, after some time I found out, I went to the doctor on the land, and he confirmed it, and then I wanted to tell Ghidorah. I was so happy and thought he would react that way. He was scared, confused, even angry, even if he did not show it. He could not understand it, refused to accept it. We quarreled, I wanted to leave, just gone. I ran away from home, somewhere else on the island, I finally asked Rodan to fly me off the island. "

"He probably reacted that way because he never thought it would happen. I never thought that I could be pregnant by Godzilla, and yet it was me. "" I thought so too but ... "Alice had to pull herself together not to burst into tears again. Zoe handed her a handkerchief from a cupboard. Alice thanked her and blew her nose once, then she wiped some tears from her face again.

"Is it okay?" "Yeah, I'm just so confused." "Understandable, first the news, then the chaos. Where is Ghidorah actually? "Alice just shook her head." I do not know, I do not even think he's looking for me." Zoe tried to comfort Alice, encouraging her. "No, I do not think so, Ghidorah is not." "Zoe, you had to be-" "Yeah, I know I was not there, but I can assure you, King Ghidorah is definitely not one who just makes his girlfriend disappear like that he looks for you, you have the same element, the same crystal, you are very connected. "

Alice started to smile slightly, Zoe seemed to be making the right words. "He has to process it first, but I'm sure he's worried about you, and he's looking for you all the time." "Thanks, Zoe." Alice now hugged Zoe. Zoe smiled in surprise and patted Alice on the head. It was nice to see one of her friends again, it was too long ago.

"Well, the boys are still on the way, do not you want to help me with breakfast?" "I would like."

* * *

She was watching a few videos where some people were playing her favorite game, a few liked her and left a like, others rather liked them and jumped over them.

Then she saw a message jumping over one of her media, an incoming video call. Maya looked at the name, it was her best friend, Masie. Somewhat insecure, she answered the call, immediately a window opened, and a screen with a brunette girl with shoulder-length hair and green eyes waved to her.

"Hi, Masie." "Hi Maya, how are you looking?" "What do you mean?" Masie pointed her fingers to her eyes and hair, and Maya turned to a mirror by her bedside, noting that she had light dark circles and her hair was not frayed.

"I did not have the time yet to get ready." "Aha, well, no matter, I wanted to ask you something, tomorrow is a party in the disco on the corner of the school, let's go there, what drinking dance .." " I'm not sure. "" Come on, girls, your parents would let you do that. " "Well, it depends, when is the party?" "So it starts relatively early at 9pm." Maya thought tomorrow was school, but in the near future nothing important would have to do, Besides, she was 16, so it should actually be allowed. Nevertheless, she first wanted to discuss it with her parents.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school." "Okay girl, but think well, bye!" "Bye."

* * *

Godzilla and Jr. just walked into the grocery store, Godzilla had disturbed the cold a little less, only Jr. shook off some snow.

 _"So let's see what Zoe put us on the list."_ Godzilla flipped through it, it was a few things.

1\. 500kg polar cod

2\. A pack of toast

3\. A glass of pickles

4\. A pack of green tea

5\. A pack of eggs

6\. 2 packs of milk

7\. 2 sacks of potatoes

8\. 2 sacks of onions

9\. A bottle of apple juice

10\. A pack of gingerbread

11\. 2 bag chips for the next movie night

Not a really long list, but better to chop off. Godzilla wanted to take a shopping cart, but this thing on a chain, you had apparently intervene for the latest coins. Godzilla looked in his purse to see if he had any matching coins, but he did not seem to be lucky today.

"Do you have any coins with you?" He asked Jr. "Where should I keep those?" Jr. restrained his arms to show, so to tell, that he could not give away any change.

Godzilla looked around to see if anyone was around, but there was no one except for a few people carrying their cars. He grabbed the chain and tore it carefully apart. "Dad, what are you doing?" "I do not want to carry everything with my hands, it's not that bad anyway, they can replace the chain." Godzilla took the car and went with Jr. in the first hallway.

They hacked off one after the other, Zoe always made the list in such a way that you just had to walk through the corridor if you forgot nothing. They needed about 10 minutes to collect everything. And it took 5 minutes for Godzilla Jr. to try to pull himself together and not take any of the sweets off the shelf.

He stood in front of the shelf and looked at the things directly. Although it was the normal stock, but it was so much for him, four shelves full of things he usually ate so much. Especially the rubber worms that lay before him when he was still very young, they often had such home, and he always grabbed her secretly and plastered her. Now he looked directly at her, noticed a faint glimmer on the package, imagined the taste of how he would chew it between his teeth, how the gummy substance would partially stick in his teeth.

Godzilla just stood by and looked confused. "Eh Jr. what are you doing." "I'm trying to get rid of my candy addiction by standing in front of it and not touching it." _"Just as one of the spider's dreads, and keeps seeing a spider to fight the fear of it, good attitude Jr."_ "Thanks."

 _"Well, we should go, we've got everything."_ The two of them headed for the cash register when they heard the cashier talking loudly,

"Hey, let 'em lie, they'll have to pay!" "I pay for my sister." Said a rather cheerful and bright voice.

Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. looked at each other, they both had an idea who that might be. "Do you think that's her?" _"Well, I hope so."_

The two went to the cash register, and saw how Mothra in her Human Form was paying, and Battra leaned against a wall and plastered a bag of chips.


	3. I am Sorry

Chapter 3: I am Sorry

"Hey aunty, Mothra, Battra!" Jr. shouted to them and ran to Mothra. "Jr!" Mothra briefly picked up Jr., she was a lot taller than he was. Meanwhile, Godzilla packed the items from the shopping cart onto the assembly line. The cashier looked at the Kaijus confused, but did his job.

Meanwhile, Jr. began talking to Mothra and Battra. "What are you doing here?" "Oh we are just on a little stopover, Battra wanted to get even a pack of chips." "I was still hungry." Battra muttered as she put some chips in her mouth.

"Yeah I mean what are you doing here? In Sanjo? "" Oh that. We're looking for Alice. " "What?" Godzilla intervened, he had now paid, and packed everything back in. "What happened to him?" "Alice apparently argued with Ghidorah. She asked the Rodan if he could fly her away from Monster Island, now Ghidorah is looking for her because Alice did not say anything, and Rodan keeps his mouth shut, even if he should have opened his beak ... .. "" Why? " Jr. asked with an uncertain look.

"Because the idiot Ghidorah had said nothing and first got a beating from him." "More than that." Mothra corrected Battra. "He had a few broken bones, and a slight internal bleeding, but Kiryu has treated him, he is getting better."

Godzilla sighed, blaming himself somehow. "Dad? What is? "" Oh, I just think it was a good idea to move away from Monster Island. " "Oh, do not worry, you could have prevented it now. Besides, that can happen to anyone. "Battra said with a slight grin as Godzilla grabbed the bags in bags to carry them." Let me help you. " "No, that's Mothra, thank you." "No, at least the one bag." Mothra took one and helped Jr. and Godzilla carry it home.

Jr. responded to Battras statement. "So you think it's normal to almost walk around?" "Jr. you're just 12 years old, even disciples in Kaiju, we grew up quite different from you, we had to fight through a lot." "You were completely different in the past, too." "Not necessarily, the character of a being never changes." "That's where Battra is right." Mothra agreed with her sister, which was rather rare.

"May we carry the stuff home to you?" _"Gladly, come with us, Zoe will be happy."_ "I'm not so sure, Ghidorah is still looking for Alice, and it would be better for him-" "He should be patient, Alice is an adult, strong woman who can take good care of herself. But I'll have to talk to Ghidorah myself. " Godzilla cracked his fingers to demonstrate "talking."

Suddenly the weather began to change very much, a small storm front spread, it began to snow heavily. The small group looked around, Jr. began to tremble, it was very cold. _"We should get out fast, Jr. is more prone to cold."_ "D-Dad, it's okay." _"Who believes it, go_

 _come on."_

The group went faster now, they were soon there. Mothra noticed that more and more snow was gathering on Jr., like many crystals falling down on him and depositing between his back spines. , "Come Jr." "W-what?" Mothra pulled Jr. to her and her arm around himso he would not feel so cold. Her left wing also slightly protected Jr. from the cold.

Battra and Godzilla walked in front of the two. "Hey Godzilla, does not this storm look a bit strange?" _"What do you mean?"_ "It came so fast, and unexpectedly." _"Weather is sometimes moody, we'll be there soon, barely 200 yards, I think."_ "You think?" _"Yes I do not see so well here with the many snow."_

Godzilla tried to orientate himself better at the environment. After just under 150 meters you could finally see at least a few lights. _"We'll be right there, who wants a small race?"_ "What's that Godzilla, Jr. freezes in the cold!" Mothra said sternly. "He's not the only one." Battra made a blunt comment, but Godzilla knew how to lure Jr. into something. _"The first to arrive gets hot cocoa, or something similar."_ Jr. pricked his ears and immediately ran off. "Hey wait Jr!" "Sorry Aunt Mothra, the man just knows me."

Now Mothra Jr. was running after them, and Battra and Godzilla were running rather slower. "Like the father so the son, hihi." _"What?"_ Godzilla looked at Battra rather annoyed. "What? I'm right, I mean, Mothra does not love Jr. or somehow in a way, no, actually, but more in some kind of friendship, and she takes care- " _"Battra what's going on?_ " Battra stopped short. She looked a bit desperate, she was looking for an answer. But apparently she did not find any, and just passed stump and commentless Godzilla.

Godzilla was a bit surprised, he had recognized that Battra wanted to hide something, but he had not thought to see Battra once, that she seemed somehow desperate. He caught up with Battra for a moment to ask her again. "Battra, what happened?" "Let's talk inside, I'm too cold out here." "How you mean."

* * *

Alice and Zoe were actually almost done with breakfast. Only Zoe was worried, the snow was getting heavier, and the two were still not back, Jr. could get sick in the cold out there. He had not taken more than his cap.

"Is something Zoe?" "Oh, just the weather, I'm worried, the boys are not back yet." "Do not worry, they're fine, I mean it's Godzilla, that little bit of snow does not hurt him." "But Jr. he's not as resistant as Godzilla, he's still a kid, my kid."

Then her little conversation became a knock on the door, followed by a childish question as to who was there. Zoe went to the door and opened it, Jr. stood trembling with the arms around him in front of the door. It was pretty snowy, so a lot of snow came in at the door. "Jr where is Godzilla?" "He stayed behind with Battra and Mothra." "Wait Moth-" "Hey Zoe!" Suddenly Jr looked backwards, Mothra ran towards the two, and a bit further he could already see Godzilla and Battra.

"Zoe nice to you WUAH!" Mothra was a bit too fast

and now slipped slightly icy path to the door, and a lot on her back, and bumping his head.

"Mothra!" Zoe ran to her to help her up but did not like to slip out herself.

While Zoe assisted Mothra, Godzilla and Battra were approaching. Jr. thought it best to go inside.

"Godzilla and Battra ran to Zoe and Mothra, who just got up. "Mothra are you alright?" "Yeah thank you, ugh." Zoe left Mothra on her own. "I'm not so sure about that, Sister, you hit your head pretty hard." "No, go, believe me, AH!" Mothra could not keep his balance after the blow and slipped again. Again she slammed her head on the floor. Her eyes turned black and she called for help when she could no longer see anything.

"Sister calm down!" "How if I can not see anything?" Mothra screamed as the snow fell on her and caught her in her gaze and hair. "I will not clean it when it gets wet. The snow will melt right away. "Godzilla thought of what he should do, the Mothra struck for some reason so that Zoe and Battra could not really help her, but he could easily take the few light strokes away and put his hand on Mothras Eyes and somehow she calmed down because of that.

 _"Just think I'd shut your eyes, okay?_ " "Yeah okay." Zeo looked over at Godzilla and he shrugged. Battra leaned slightly over to Zoes and whispered to her. "That does not make you jealous?" Zoe only shook his head in confusion, why should she.

 _"Okay, I'll pick you up, at three."_ "Wait a minute?" _„Three."_ And Godzilla picked Mothra up with his arms while she was just blindfolded, Mothra crossed her arms and seemed to make it more involuntary, and the small group went inside.

"Hard to believe, she would have begged earlier, now she's almost against it." Giggled Battra, Zoe only smiled in agreement.

Godzilla carried Mothra into the house, Zoe closed the door behind them, and as expected the snow melted at Allen. "Take off your clothes that you can take off, then you do not have to clean up so much here." "That's what you're saying just to keep you from cleaning up." Zoe grinned over to Godzilla.

Godzilla places Mothra on a small bench you stood there and helped her to rest on his shoulder.

Battra and Zoe took off their shoes, and Battra and Zog removed a black jacket that had been on. She put her aside and apparently changed her look. The last time Zoe saw her, she had some kind of insect chitin armor, as it was adapted to her Kaiju form.

But this time she had a more human form. She had black and gold Harre, a leather jacket with the red, yellow flashes of her wings, a relatively tight gray shirt, also tight black shorts and a pair of black boots. She probably looked very attractive to most men or guys, it did not really suit the weather. Zoe somehow had the feeling that it was intended.

Meanwhile, Godzilla Mothra helped himself to change. He pulled off her shoes like a toddler, crossing her arms. Godzilla had to giggle somehow, and helped her take off her coat, she had her normal Kaiju clothes on. But when Mothra wanted to appear, she screamed in pain, her leg sprained.

 _"You two go to the kitchen, I'll help her up._ " "No, I can go!" Mothra contradicted. _"Sure, and I'm Santa."_

"I've already had breakfast, come on Battra."

Battra and Zoe went to the kitchen, where Alice was chatting with Godzilla Jr. happily.

"Ah, I see you and Aunt Alice are already talking right now." "Yes we are. Oh Battra, are you having breakfast with us? "" Yes, why not? "

Alice starts to Battra meanwhile. "What are you doing here?" "Ah, Alice, there you are!" "What do you mean?" "We are looking for you, actually, almost everyone is looking for you."

Zoe thought it would be a good idea to get the dining room into the living room, where they often had breakfast. "Come with Jr. Help me get the food in." "Okay."

Jr. and Zoe took the food and went into the living room, while Alice and Battra talked something out.

"What do you mean, everyone is looking for me?" "That all Kaijus on Monsterisland are looking for you, some are still on the island, a few are, including Mothra and me, looking for you everywhere. Ghidorah was desperately begging everyone, you should have seen him, he almost cried. I figured he deserved it, because he pretty much beat up Rodan and- ""He hurt him? "Battra grinned. "Rodan beat up."

"Is Rodan doing well?" "Well, he had it getting worse. He just wanted to say where you are, Ghidorah was angry, he was worried about you. "Alice put her hands over her face and hoped that Battra did not see her tears. But Battra noticed it, and only rolled her eyes, which Alice had to hide.

"I cursed him and run away from him, but he was just confused." "Alice, please, you both made mistakes, so you do not have to cry." Alice took her hands away, wiping away the tears, and glared at Battra.

"Did I say anything?" "Yes, a little more compassion would be nice." Battra shrugged and went into the living room.

Alice was kind of angry with Battra, though she could not really help it. Battra was not one who was open to her feelings, or felt strong empathy for someone, she did not care much about it. No matter who hurt himself, no matter if two loved each other.

Alice was about to scold her, but then Godzilla, with Mothra in her arms, passed her.

 _"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?"_ "Long story." Mothra tried to turn her head in the direction of Alice, even if she did not see her. "Alice, we have you-" "I know, Battra told me. But short question what do you two do? "

Alice looked at the two very confused. Mothra only crossed her arms while Godzilla tried not to laugh. _"She fell down and sprained her leg, and just can not see anything."_ "Oh god, Mothra everything allright?" Alice asked worriedly. "Does it look like that?" She asked sarcastic Alice.

Meanwhile, Tashi went to Godzilla and stroked his left leg. _"Hello Tashi, come on, we'll have breakfast soon. Alice do you want too? "_ " Yes, gladly. "

Alice came into the living room, where Battra, Zoe, and Jr. were already sitting at the table. Godzilla placed Mothra next to Jr. and then went back to hunt Maya. Alice sits next to Zoe, and starts talking to her and Battra a little.

Meanwhile, Jr. took a bowl of his favorite muesli and started to eat. "Ehm Jr. can you help me?" Mothra asked softly, "Huh?" "I can not see anything, maybe you can help me with the food?" "Eh okay." Both were a little embarrassed by the Jr. had to feed Mothra.

Meanwhile, Godzilla came down with Maya. She rubbed her eyes and sat down in her usual place next to Jr. (Left is on Mothra, Maya on the right, Battra in the middle, and Zoe, Alice, and Godzilla across from the others.)

Maya had to realize once briefly that her Kaiju friends were there. "People? What are you doing here? "" Long story. " Grinning Battra. "I have time."

More than an hour went by, the breakfast was more like brunch, it was almost noon, and the friends just talked. Battra, however, decided to go straight to the sofa. She put her legs on the armrest and chilled a round first. Zoe got up and sat on the chair next to it and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Alice are still talking about Mothra could see again and wanted to clear the things, but she forgot that her leg was still sprained.

Godzilla beckoned to Alice and carried the dishes into the kitchen, meanwhile Mothra wanted to talk to Maya while Jr. sat down next to Zoe's chair and played with Tashi sitting next to her.

"And Maya, how are you at school, any sweet boys where you blush, Maya?" But Maya did not react and looked over at Battra, Mothra did not notice anything and waved her hand in front of Maya's face, "huh, what did you say ? " Asked Maya. Mothra sighed and started to drive, but then a knock on the door was heard.

"Who the hell is out there in the weather?" Battra asked, it was almost a blizzard, the TV reception was partially gone, and it was snowing heavily, you probably could not see 4 meters away.

 _"I'll open!"_ Godzilla shouted.

He passed Alice, through the kitchen into the corridor and the door. He took the key and unlocked it, and when he opened it, the icy wind came over, followed by snow, which hit him a lot.

But before him he saw a creature, she was as tall as himself, had two wings and apparently two long arms, and had a long neck. She was completely snowy and icy, so that Godzilla could not recognize. She shook Stark, but did not say a word, while Godzilla's snow caught in his face much in his head. But when the creature opened its mouth and saw several sharp teeth, he slammed the door.

He did not want to fight, not in his house.

"What's Godzilla?" Zoe had come to him next to Alice, who was also looking confused.

" _There is something where I have no idea what it is, but it does not look kind."_ Zoe got a rather queasy feeling, but she was also more uncertain about her children. "Alice, please go to the others, and take care of Jr. and Maya. " Alice nodded and went into the living room.

Zoe hesitated for a moment, but then she went to the door and looked through the peephole. She also saw the snowy creature shivering there. Suddenly the creature reached out her right arm and went with it to the spy ... Wait, that was no arm! It had a golden eye.

"Godzilla, you dummy, this is Ghidorah!" Called Zoe Alice heard it while playing with Jr. and Tashi, which Zoe said just like any other, her breath bleeding, she ran cold over her back, she fell into Panic.

"Alice calm down." Mothra walked over to her and almost to her shoulder, and Jr. and Tashi looked at her worriedly, "Aunt Alice what's up?" "E-He's going to be so mad, he's going to hate me, I hurt him, I'm-" "Alice, calm down. He hurt you too. Okay, he'll understand that, but you need to calm down. "Mothra tried to be as gentle as possible, and Alice took a deep breath, but when she heard the door open, she ran behind the sofa, where Battra was just lay and hid there.

Battra had not noticed, she just slept on the sofa with her arms crossed, and just noticedt a little something.

Godzilla and Zoe let Ghidorah in, he was almost frozen, Completely frozen and snowed.

"Ghidorah, you really flew in the weather?" Zoe asked him, " _Not quite, I fell into the sea a few miles off Sanjo, and had to swim through it when I was in the country, the water froze on me."_

Godzilla was astonished that Ghidorah was doing all this to find Alice. Ghidorah was unable to swim particularly well, nor was he so well protected against the cold.

"You made it through pretty much just to find Alice." Ghidorah looked over at Zoe, with one look that seemed somehow worried while he was still thawing. _"How do you know that?"_ "Ehm, Mothra and Battra came over and told us." _"They are here too?"_ "Yes, do you want to go to the living room?"

Alice heard everything. She heard her friend, whom she had not seen in so long, lie to her. No, she did not want that anymore. She got up and went into the hallway while Mothra tried to stop her. But she did not change her mind.

Ghidorah shook down ice that was gathering on his wing, it felt like a glacier. He was just thanking Zoe as Godzilla glanced over at Alice and gestured for her to disappear. But she completely ignored it, and as Ghidorah turned from Zoe to Alice, her breath almost stopped. He looked at her, with his three heads, everyone looked somehow worried.

"Ghidorah I'm sorry-" But she did not finish the sentence, she ran to Ghidorah and hugged him as hard as she could. It threw him back slightly, but Alice held him very tightly.

She felt his scales cold and wet with the snow, and how his three heads snaked around her, hugging her as well.

Zoe and Godzilla left the room so as not to disturb the two.

"Ghidorah I'm sorry." _"No, I'm sorry, I should not have been so hard, I was an asshole, I was like Nicolas."_

Alice shook her head. "No you were not, he may be an asshole, yet I love him as a sister. But you are not, you just did not know how to handle it. I'm sorry I should not have run away." _"But I hurt Rodan because of you. "_ "You were angry because you worried about me, it was my fault, I should have known."

She hugged him for some time, then took his middle head and kissed him.

Godzilla Jr. stood in front of the corridor and saw the two. "Buh, yuck." "Jr, go away." Maya grabbed him by the collar.

* * *

Ghidorah and Alice had a good time together, until the snow slowed in the evening and they had to leave.

Mothra, Battra, Ghidorah and Alice bid farewell. "It was great that we should do it more often!" Alice still said to Zoe before she stepped onto Ghidorah's Kaiju form. Mothra sat down on her Kaiju sister and waved goodbye to Godzilla and his family.

When they had flown for some time, Alice came up with an idea. "Guys, I have an idea …"


	4. Update 15012019

**Update - 15.01.2019**

 **So what is going on, how are you doing?**

Gigan: Do they care?

 **What da freak are you doing here?**

Gigan: Im your one monster that can break the fourth wall? Because you watched Deadpool too much?

 **Oh, yeah, i forgot.**

Gigan: Well however, you where about to tell the readers a certain update. Seems important since you uploaded it on 3 of your storys.

 **Okay, let me explain. I will make an littel pause from continue writing-**

Gigan: You freaking did already did a pause.

 **Let me Talk, i ment that i take a pause from any of my other storys, so i gona UPDATE, my first Fanfic, Dinosaur King OoTaS: Godzilla.**

Gigan: Because you where a littel Noob and could write properly, and more then often copy-n-paste to much?

 **Yeah, i want to rewrite them a bit, and give Godzilla a bit more importants to the story. And the misspelling of course i will try to fix.**

Gigan: And what will happen with Elements of Doom?

 **Canceld.**

Gigan: What?

 **Yeah, i lost intrest and motivation to it, i also have not really an idea what to do.**

Gigan: Any other Ideas for Doom Fanfics?

 **Of course**

Gigan: Any chapters in back?

 **Eh yeah, a Kaiju Christmas Episode**

Gigan: Even Christmas is over?

 **Yeah f*ck that, i will continue it, peope could read it anyway in the middle of the summer or the next Christmas.**

Gigan: Sounds okay, will that chapter stand in the Storys?

 **Nah, maybe, eventually in the first one.**


	5. Mechanic Disco Uncle

Chapter 4: Mechanical Disco Uncle.

It was a day gone by, the snow has subsided, but in the end it was quite high. It was Monday so Godzilla Jr. and Maya had to go to school, it started at 9am, but they had to leave already at 7.30am.

The road was badly snowed, and the snowplough would pass by very late because their house was very far out on the outskirts, they were the last house. Zoe decided to entrust something to her children.

At the breakfast table, Maya, Jr. and Zoe sat while Godzilla was watching TV. Maya grabbed a few things she was about to eat and looked over to the TV, but Zoe interrupted her briefly.

"Maya, Jr., could I just get your attention?" "Hm?" Maya turned to Zoe, and Jr. almost choked on his food.

"Well, I think it's Maya's anyway, I was just unsure if it would be a good idea to give it to you when you were younger." "What do you mean?" Maya asked Zoe confused.

Zoe took her old Dino Transformer and transformed Paris, in her chibi form on the table. She squeaked for a moment when she saw Maya.

"Aww, Paris." Maya immediately picked her up and put her on her lap. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she finally recovered from the cold. She will take you to school. "

Jr. really choked on his food. "What?" "Mom, are you sure?" "Yeah, she's the only one who does not get notice in the the snow that much. However, if you are where the snowplough has already cleared everything, you have to make it smaller when you have a map in school, take care of it!" "Of course I take care of her as sweet as she is. "Maya stroked Paris on the head, and then looked at the clock. 7.20, they had to go now! "Come Jr!" "W-what !?" Jr. wanted to finish his meal, but Maya grabbed him by the collar and took him and Paris into the hall.

Zoe smiled at how grown-up her daughter had become. She glanced over at Godzilla, who was dozing on the television. The kids had their own keys anyway, so they would lock the door. Zoe walked over to the sofa and lay down next to Godzilla.

Maya gave Jr. his cap and backpack, she put on her jacket, a hat, her winter boots and gloves, and took her from Paris with her mother in a small baby carrier bag. Then they went out, closed the door, and trudged through the front yard in the snow. "It's still snowing, that's sure has to be more than a meter." Said Jr. "Yeah let's see how Paris can help us out."

Maya conjured up Paris in her Great Form. The two children were amazed a little. Although Paris was smaller than Godzilla, she was still very impressive. Maya went to her and stroked her again. "Even when she's big, she's cute." "I'm unlike to agree with you, Sister, but you're kind of right." Paris made a cheerful sound. They led Paris to school while she shoveled snow away with her head. They got on quite well, at least it stoped snowing. Only a few specks fell on the three and thawed on them immediately.

But something was strange, neither had anyone met, which was somehow logical, since most would hide from Paris, but even the snowplow in some places did not seem to have arrived, although he would have long ago.

She would walk for half an hour until they passed the house of Maya's best friend Masie. But Masie did not seem to have been waiting, her footsteps were in the snow, they were the only ones they ever saw except from people picking up newspapers and mail from their mailboxes.

All three were cold, Maya and especially Godzilla Jr. trembling, and the snow did not end.

After about an hour, Paris was a bit exhausted, and tried hard to shovel the snow aside, but on some parts of the snow was even more than a meter high.

"Okay Paris, it's okay, we can walk the rest." But she shook her head, but Maya turned her into her chibi form, and returned it to her bag. "Sister, you know we have to go half an hour?" "I do not care, some training does not hurt you, come on!" Maya ran with Paris trudging through the snow, whirling snow that flew around.

"Wait Maya! Why do you all have to run anyway? "

But Maya did not run by chance, the school was already in sight, as a person standing at the entrance. Maya took care that she did not slip, especially with Paris. Jr. did not run at all, he also saw the school, and besides he had already noticed something in contrast to Maya.

Maya ran to the South School School Gate, where her best friend was already standing. She smiled, but was completely out of breath. "Hi, Masie, sorry I am, too late." Masie smiled at her. Masie chuckled and pointed with her hand at Maya, carry bag with Paris: "What's that?" "That? Oh, that's for Paris. "Masie laughed, Maya looked confused. "What is it?" "Oh, girl, are you talking about that 'dinosaur' again, that's too old for you, and that part looks pretty funny, too, but, oh." Paris stretched out his yawning bag, she was up She was cuddled and slept after she was exhausted, and Masie could not see her at first.

Masie was astonished, she immediately recognized Paris as a dinosaur. "A beautiful Parasaurolophus." "Yes, she's - wait, how do you know she's a Para?" "Girl, even if I do not always act so smartly, dinosaurs interested every child, and at least the best known ones would have to be recognized immediately. "What do you mean most famous?" Masie chuckled, she stroked Paris's head, and scratched her neck. "Oh, you know, Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, Pteranodon, Brachiosaurus, and Para." "But Pteranodon was not a dinosaur." Masie shrugged and gave something to Paris, a kind of sweetie Bon Bon. Paris smelt it and took it to herself.

Maya looked at the clock, it was 9:12! The school bell has long been ringing, Maya ran to the door in panic, but Masie held her to her jacket. "Forget it girl, the school has closed." "What?" Maya screamed angrily. Even Jr. could hear it from a distance.

"AND I'M RUNNING HERE TO NOT COME TOO LATE AND THEN-" "Now shut up girl, you do not have to scream like that. Paris is already closing her ears. " Maya looked down at Paris, who was just covering her ears with her two front legs. "Aww, Paris I'm sorry." "Yeah, anyway. I do not feel like going home, and the disco is not open yet." "What disco?" Masie put her hand on her head. "The one we said we're going tonight?" "Oh, oh damn, I forget to ask my parents if I'm allowed to." "Oh, you have a lot of time left, so what are we going to do now?" "Erhm." Jr. cleared his throat behind the two. "Oh. I did not know that your brother would be with us. " "Well, anyway, I would suggest we go back home, because: 1. You have to tell mom and dad that with the disco. 2. You still need money because you forgot your purse at home. 3. And I feel like freezing here in the cold! "

Godzilla and Zoe were both on the sofa, she was right next to him, he had pulled her to him and hugged her the whole. Both were felt asleep very deep, Zoe warmed on Godzilla, she had cuddled her feet to his feet, but his claws hurt her so much that she immediately pulled them back when they touched her feet.

Godzilla put his head over her's, and his tail around her. Something natural that he did in his sleep to warm someone. Zoe woke up briefly, but only because Godzilla's claws scratched her feet again. She felt the warmth through her body, it felt so comfortable, even if it hurt her limbs slightly, and her throat was very dry. She wanted to rub her eyes, but Godzilla's arm was around her, she could not lift him without waking him, and she did not want that.

She felt that Godzilla move his head in sleep again and felt the hot breath on the back of her neck. The warmth made her tired again, and she fell asleep immediately.

Maya and Masie talked about what they could do, while Paris with Jr. went after them, in the path that had pushed Paris aside. "So maybe we could go the mall and do shopping?" Suggested Masie. "Well, I'm not sure, I do not know anything I could buy." "Did not you want to buy these earrings in the jewelry store lately?" "Yeah, I looked at them later, they're too expensive for that that I should stab a hole in my ear. " "As you say."

Jr. tapped the two on the back, he did not get higher. "If I could object, how about gifts for Christmas?" "A good idea, what do you say to that girl?" Masie asked. Maya thought a bit, maybe that would be the best idea.

They were close to their house, so she also had to explain why they were not in school, and why Masie was suddenly with them.

„I'll think about it." "Great, then we could get a better costume for your brother than this lizard thing." Jr. gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "After all, it looks better than your jacket." Masie grinned, she knew how to annoy Jr., but especially that she did not know it was not a costume.

"Well, Masie, I think I should tell you something?" "What?" Maya glanced over at Jr. He just shrugged. "Dad said you should not say it, but since we seem to take her home with you and you've already given Paris, go ahead, tell her I'm not wearing a costume ... oh."

Maya laughed, she wanted to say it, but Jr. had forgotten in his own flow of words that it was forbidden for her to tell anyone else that he was a kaiju. "Wait, that means he is. AHH! "Masie screamed and hid behind Maya, but she just kept laughing as the snow fell into her face and immediately melted because her face was so red with laughter.

"What is it? I'm still the same brother of your best friend. "" Y-yes, but y-you're- "" Kaiju, just to put it right before you say monsters. "Masie froze her blood and she trembled like crazy. Maya noticed it and was now slightly worried about her friend.

"K-k-k-kaiju?" "Yeah?" Masie screamed again in fear and hugged her best friend. Maya blushed slightly, but then glanced over at Jr. who just said anxiously, "Did I say anything wrong?" "No, and Masie, please calm down, I've been living with Jr. for 12 years, and he's got me Nothing done until now. "" You mean that honestly? "Masie asked trembling and a shudder in her back. Maya nodded, smiling, her friend seemed to calm down slowly.

"I do not want to know how Dad reacted?" "What?" "Jr. I just calmed her down! "" I'm sorry, okay! I'm slipping. "

"So your father is also a Kaiju?" Masie asked nervously. "Yeah, do not worry, he's pretty peaceful, mostly." Maya gave Jr. a murderous look. "Okay, I'm quite."

"Is your mother also an-?" "No, she's a human, just like you and me." "But that means she and your father, Jr-?" "Yes, she's like any child! Can we just go on now, we're already pretty much there! "Jr. called a little annoyed, and went in the direction of the house. Masie turned to Maya and Maya smiled again. "Do not worry, he will not do anything."

Zoe was fast asleep, dreaming of just lying with Godzilla on a hill overlooking the sea.

The cold wind blew her hair, and pressed against her skin. She lay stretched out with her feet on a tree, and on soft grass. She felt Godzilla lying next to her, leaning against her, hugging her and resting his head on hers. Zoe gazed at the ocean, the endless ocean, the depths into the water, to where it was so dark and where there was no more light, and where only a few living beings survived.

She was suddenly in the darkness, but it did not feel uncomfortable. It could only be a dream, because she knew it was underwater, but did not feel that wet feeling, she was completely dry, breathing and she could see clearly, and a lamp that gave her a blue light. Zoe swam through the darkness, aimless, with only a few feet of light in front of her, all at once her deep-sea fish came in, and bizarre creatures she did not even know. She stopped and more and more animals swam past her, and suddenly a huge octopus swam past her with plate-sized eyes. He seemed to have noticed her, he circled her slowly, and suddenly disappeared into the darkness, something had scared him away.

She shone in the direction where the animal came from and noticed that a blue light was swimming on her as well. It kept pulsing in three lines and got bigger as it got closer. Zoe recognized more and more details, the tips and then the body, and then it came within reach of her lamp, and she saw that it was Godzilla. However, he did not swim directly at her and circled them more, until he finally took her carefully by her clothes, and further into the depth.

Something woke Zoe, a ring on the door. She wanted to look at the clock, but Godzilla was beside her and still had her arm around her, but someone had to open the door. She woke Godzilla as gently as she could, and he woke up slowly. "I-Is something, I just took a nap." Zoe looked at him smiling, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Godzilla heard the ringing as well, and rubbed his eyes.

 _"What time is it?"_ "I think shortly after 10." _"Who's ringing now?"_ Godzilla stood up while Zoe was still lying tired on the Sofa.

"Did not you say you had a key?" Masie asked her best friend. "Yeah, but their keys still seem to be in there, so we can not get in." "Maybe they're not there?" Jr. said, but Maya slapped her head. "If they were not there, they would not have left the key there." Masie saw the two siblings arguing a bit and Paris sitting next to, watching. She knelt down and picked her up. But Paris freed herself again and jumped down, but snuggled against Maises leg.

"What does your father look like?" Masie interrupted the two siblings, and Maya rang again while Jr. explained.

"Well, pretty much like me, just a bit more grown-up." "Like how, grown-up?" "Well, in human size 2.15 tall, pretty stocky legs and pretty muscular, jaw with sharp teeth, claws on hands and feet and-" But the door It seemed to open, and Jr. could easily tell from behind the glass that his father was. "Well, you see him anyway."

Masie went behind Maya. The door opened and Godzilla stepped out. _"Hello, who are- kids, what are you doing here?"_ "The school has closed because of the snow falling." Explained Maya. _"And who is that?"_ Godzilla pointed to Masie.

She was rooted to the spot and did not move, she trembled like crazy and could not utter a word, the sweat came from her forehead, despite the cold. She clung to Maya as firmly as she could and did not let her go.

 _"You do not have to be scared, I'm the father of Maya, my name is Godzilla."_

He shook her hand, but she stammered. "G-G-G-G-G-G-odz-zil-la-a?" _"Yes?"_ Masie became dizzy, but her friend held her so she did not fall over.

"I said it, she would not respond well." But Maya ignored Jr. and helped Masie standing up. _"Did I say anything wrong?"_ Godzilla asked. "No, she's just shocked, to see a world celebrity." Masie regained consciousness and managed not to panic.

 _"Well, I see you are scared of me, but you do not need that, I'm peaceful_." Godzilla shook her hand, but Masie said, "And what about the monsters and cities you destroyed." In short, a silence came, and Godzilla scratched his head _. "Um, eh, that was, lateral damage. When you have to fight some monsters and cities ehm, well. "_

Masie shook his hand, he just could not find an answer. "Thanks dad, can she take you to my room?" _"Um, why not?"_ "Good, come with Masie." Maya took her friend by the hand and ran with her into Maya's room.

Godzilla was still scratching while Godzilla Jr. cleared his throat. _"Yes Jr.?"_ "Can we and Paris, too?" _"Sure."_ The three went in, and Godzilla was still grumbling. "What is it dad?" _"Oh, nothing, just thought what Maya's girlfriend said?"_ "And?" " _She's right, but I'm peaceful too, but only if you do not mess with me."_

Maya and Masie spent a few hours together until noon. Masie was quite scared, and had become very quiet. Maya worried about her friend. They both sat on the bed, where she tried to show her pictures of her relatives and friends.

"This is Mothra, we call her aunt, even if she is not really." "Do you actually call everyone with aunt and uncle?" "Yes, we got used to it somehow, because each time had taken care of us, or somehow protected us. " Masie fasting on the head, and tried to understand the whole thing.

"But what about all the cities that were attacked or destroyed?" "Most did not do that on purpose, for example my uncle Rodan, he was tracking another Flying Kaiju to stop him. However, he flew so fast, the building exploded because of the hypersonic, but actually this was not his intention." "Rodan? The legendary fire-flying reptile? " "Yeah, I'll just call it Rodan. "Masie thought it over. "Which ones do you know? So personal? "

"Well, not everyone can talk like my dad, but some i actually know personal." "Which one?" "Well, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Battra, Angirus, Rodan, Jet Jaguar, Kiryu, Space Godzilla, King Kong, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, King Cesar, Gigan and a few more. "

"What do you mean with a few more?" "Well, there are still some, some are even more enemies with us than friends." Masie looked at some pictures the Maya had not yet hung. Some were black and white, some in color. They were relatively hectic pictures, some were a bit out of focus.

Masie had never asked her too much about Kaijus, though she knew a few, and could tell something about their biology. At any rate, she recognized immediately where Godzilla and Kong fought together against skull craters.

Another showed Titansaurus and Gorosaurus fighting a kaiju that Masie barely knew and could hardly remember, but it looked very much like insects. "That's what they were called again?" "Do you mean the trilopods?" "Yes, the." "That was quite interesting, Gorosaurus and Titanosaurus are a bit like my Dino than a Kaiju." Masie was confused, what did Maya mean? "I see you're confused, now some Kaiju I can be made, like Paris to an card, if they have an owner." "Why are they cards?" "Long story, maybe you can remember the stories before the big Kaiju attacks were?" "You mean dinosaurs showed, that fought up against each other, cards, this spaceship and everything else?" Maya nodded. Masie did not quite understand what all this is about.

"It's very hard to explain, at least Gorosaurus does have an owner, Titanosaurus not." "Who's then Goros owner?" Maya chuckled, Masie had automatically said Gorosaurus nickname. She was looking for a picture where he was to be seen with a slightly younger blond woman, a brunette man and a triceratops.

"This is my Aunt Asuna and her boyfriend Max Taylor, Asuna is the owner of Goro." "Wait for Max Taylor? The brother of Cole Taylor the rock star? "" Yes, exactly that? "Masie was astonished and fell silent with his mouth open. "What?" "Well, I'm surprised who knows everything here. And does he have a dinosaur?" "Yes, it's Five, it's Compys?" "Compys?" "Yes, the smallest there is."

They heard that Zoe called for food. "Want to eat with us?" "Gladly, better than home, probably." "And you do not think anyone's going to worry?" "No, it would not itch anyway." Maya noticed that Masie's mood was tipping negatively, she spoke Not much about her family, Maya tried to distract the topic.

"Well, I do not know what's going on today, but it should not be that bad, especially when Mom is cooking."

And Maya was right, Zoe was not a master chef, but she could still do something good. There were hamburger with extra salad and a few fries. It tasted pretty good, and Maya somehow realized that Masie had not eaten something for a long time, which she was completely quiet eating. This does not sound unusual at first, but Masie often fell into an almost hypnotic state when she was hungry.

She glanced over at her mother, who had taken no fries and only salad, then at her brother, who for some reason is one of those kids who love eating salad and other vegetables. But Maya just forgot that Jr. was not a normal human child.

And then she looked at her father, he had taken three burgers, and some French fries. It was not unusual for him, he needed a lot of calories, even in his small form. If Godzilla lived much in his great form, he could no longer meet his energy needs with normal food.

"And are you Masie? Maya has already told me a lot about you. " Masie was surprised and almost choked on her food, she had not expected it. Jr. chuckled, but Zoe showed him he should not.

Masie swallowed her piece of burger and then asked. "What did the Maya tell me about me?" Masie glanced over at Maya, who grinned and blushed slightly red, chewing her burger.

"Well, you have a lot to do with each other and you are her best friend." "Well that's true." Masie smiled friendly and tried to bite off the burger again, but Zoe asked again. "What do you think about your girlfriend having a dinosaur?" "Well, I think she's cute." Paris was laying on the sofa, and Masie looked over at her. Zoe smiled again friendly, she was glad to hear that.

But then, after Godzilla had finished his first burger, he asked with a tighter tone. _"And you will not tell any of them?"_ Masie's breath caught for a moment, he had addressed her directly. "Well, would that be a problem?" Godzilla managed a slight smile. _"Well, it would be one."_ Godzilla took his second burger. "Why?" Masie asked, more encouraged. "Well, because it's supposed to be kept secret where we live." Jr. said casually.

Masie did not quite understand, why did he go to school then? _"Well, you're not going to tell anyone that I'm here, and the rest of all the kaijus Maya sure showed you?"_ "Y-yes." _"Promise?"_ Godzilla raised his eyebrow if he had one. "Promised."

Then Masie saw how Godzilla opened his mouth with sharp teeth and devoured the burger almost in the whole. It somehow looked to fear, but that was his intention. He would not do anything to Maya's girlfriend, but would show in his own way that he can be dangerous.

After dinner, Maya asked if she could go to the club with her friend at the school. In fact, to their surprise, Godzilla and Zoe said yes, only Zoe set some conditions.

"You have to take Paris with you, have your phones on and set the ringtone and vibration alarm. If you want to be there longer than planned, then call me immediately. "

Zoe went through this a few times before they left. Maya also kept it in her mind as they walked out. It was already dark outside, it was not particularly at this time of the year, only a few of the street lamps seemed to have fallen out because of the snow, the snow was cleared, so they made good progress. It was cold, just below zero degrees.

Maya had put on her white down jacket and a pair of jeans, under the hoe she still had a blue shirt with some decorations on it. She always wore her jacket open, even in the cold.

Masie wore only her white shirt and a purple thinner jacket that had some sort of faux fur on its collar. So she had put on only a few short shirts, which was not ideal for this cold.

It takes an hour to get to the club, both shuddering.

You stood in front of the entrance, you could already hear loud music, and many people there, also you could see through a window a purple light shimmer. There was a small line where you had to pay admission and where a door stood up. Masie and Maya got started, it does not even take that long. They walked through the entrance, where there was a curtain, to the cloakroom, which led Link up a corridor with a staircase upstairs. The two only gave off their jackets.

Then they went up a staircase, the music was now louder. Once at the top, they found many teenagers and adults dancing to the music. It was very loud and definitely not healthy. Masie and Maya snaked their way through the crowd to the bar, which was on the right side of the room.

In front in the middle was a grandstand where a DJ was playing music. Opposite on the other side of the room were a few tables and chairs, as well as a sofa and a sitting area to chill out. And in the middle, of course, the dance floor shone the colorful. At the top of the ceiling were lights that dipped the room in a light purple.

Maya and Masie were too undecided for alcohol, so everyone took the alcohol-free version of a drink.

They both sat at the bar for a quarter of an hour, and nothing happened, and nobody said anything. Maya just took something out of the bowl of peanuts that were in the bowl next to her.

Then someone behind them asked Maya. "You really want to eat this?" Both turned to see a tall Japanese man with black hair, sun glasses, leather jacket and black jeans. "Ah Hello Endo." Masie said. Endo was a classmate of them. They often hung out with him, he was a nicer, even if they did not all think so. Because under his leather jacket he had two tattoos on the arms. One was for his ex girlfriend, the other was dedicated to a heavy metal band. In addition, he was a member of a small group of bikers, but also all were very nice.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling. "Just sit around and get bored." "What, why? Dance a round. "" The music is too lame for me, and we're not sure if we want to drink alcohol at all." "Yeah, but you're old enough, " Endo called to the bartender, "Hey Terry, twice kaiju soft for the two girls here. " Maya was a bit frightened when she heard the word Kaiju, but not uncommonly, kaijus were quite well known and some drinks were actually named after them.

The bartender took two glasses, poured some ice, then a bottle with some kind of blue juice inside and felt it in the glass. Another slice of lemon on it and the drink was ready. Maya took her first drink, and took a sip. It tasted very sweetly fruity, similar to orange juice, with some alcohol in it. "Wow, it tastes good, try that one." Maya handed the drink to Masie and she also tasted, and it seemed to taste her too.

Then the music came to an end and the three of them turned to the stage. The DJ seemed to be replaced. "Ah, I think it's going on right now, the two owners of the place are also DJs, one of the best even." Endo said. Meanwhile, a man went on stage, and announced that the two would now occur. "Big applause for" - Maya took a sip of her drink - "Jet Jaguar and Gigaaaaan !" Maya almost choked on her drink, she could not believe what the man had just said.

But in fact, Gigan, the cyborg monster, and Jet Jaguar the electronic robot came to the stage as the music slowly began. "Hey come dance." Endo went to the dance floor, but the two girls could only be amazed.

Both had a kind of mixer in front, but only Jet Jaguar really use it, Gigan could not do it with his blades. He was obviously connected to him as he was with many technical devices. The music went off pretty well and it was finally something for the two, they went to the dance floor and started to dance with the crowd, Endo had already completely submerged. Maya stopped dancing after 5 minutes. She looked back to Gigan and Jet Jaguar, she waved goodbye to them, but they did not even notice because others held their hands up too. Maya said showed her friend that she would go further forward, Masie nodded and went with her.

The two fought each other through the human dimensions, it was sometimes uncomfortable for them, so close to someone to slink by. But then they were right in front of the grandstand. The music was ultra loud, the floor vibrated through it. But Maya waved again and hopped high, she did not think she would be noticed.

But actually Gigan noticed her. He looked down at her and stared at her. Then he smiled and walked over to Jet and said something to him.

Jet Jaguar picked up a microphone connected to the speakers and spoke. "So people, my colleague takes over." The people seemed to care little about it and Gigan now completely took over the mixer. Meanwhile, Jet Maya showed her back through a passage which was a way to tribune. He went behind the bleachers, and she headed for the door, but in front of it stood a rather tall, black man with bald head and sunglasses, intimidating, "You can not be here." "No problem, my uncle called me to him." Your uncle?" "Yes." The man turned and Jet Jaguar stood behind him. He touched his shoulder and nodded. The man let the two girls through.

Jet led them to a kind of wardrobe where a sitting area was similar to the one in the hall, just smaller. Jet Jaguar first turned to Maya and hugged her. "It's been too long." "Yes that's it." Maya grinned. Jet pointed to the sofa. "Come sit down." The two sat down on the sofa. Jet sits down on a chair next to them. "Maya, I really did not expect my own choice of niece to come to my club." "I did not expect to see you here." "I would not have thought more that Robo Kaiju owns a club." Jet Jaguar looked over Masie. The grinning robot laughed. "So you told your girlfriend?" Jet asked Maya, she nodded. Jet Jaguar shook hands with Masie. "Jet Jaguar just call me Jet." "Masie." "Very pleased."

Jet walked over to a refrigerator that faced him. "Do you want a beer?" "Do you have a Coke?" Maya asked with a grin. "No, but I have Kaiju Blue." Now Maya had remembered what the drink was, what they had drunk before. It was a mix of some plants that grew on Monster Island, and ink from cracked squid that lived on Skull Islands in waters.

Although the procurement was extremely expensive, but you could produce a lot for people. "Yes, please." "Whatever the stuff inside is, it tastes good." Jet laughed again at Masie. He handed the two two glass bottles, they were used Coke bottles.

The three of them leaned back and talked briefly, until Gigan called through the microphone from outside, "Okay folks, I'll take a break for a moment, right back." Gigan trudged across the bleachers, adjusting some mix tape. He opened the curtain with his blade, and smiled at Maya. She in turn gets up and hugs him, taking care not to hurt herself, Gigan has some sharp edges. "We do not have that much time, the crowd is raging." "Did we notice, but I heard you own the store?" Gigan grinned again. "Yeah, a pretty funny story." "Then tell us sometime." Masie suggested. Gigan looked at her and studied her. "She's Maya's girlfriend, do not worry, she does not reveal anything." Gigan nodded and dropped onto a seat, and began to tell his story.

"Well, about 2 months ago, me and Jet Jaguar were on Monster Island, we were just on the beach, with Mothra and Battra, I usually stay away from the water, but Mothra pulls me everywhere. Anyway, I'm lying on the beach like this on a beach, Charge a bit of my batteries, Jet is trying to get just sand out of his feet, while Mothra and Battra swim in the sea and so on. And then suddenly I hear something whistling, we all look up from where the sound came from. All at once I see a small plane making its way to the island and into the forest behind us. All four of us run there to see if there is anyone alive. The plane is torn in two parts on the ground, at least the cockpit. The four of us go in and notice that there is somebody else, he seemed to be alone. We help out poor guy, he's still unconscious. When he wakes up later, he's in a panic, as a few others have intervened, and we've just dragged him to Godzilla's old cave, which is now a sort of meeting room. And then Mothra, my love, comes in and explains with her sugar Gentle voice that he need not be afraid. A short time passed and me and Jet have already made friends with him. When we brought him back to the mainland, he said he had his life covered and everything, and wants to throw away his job as a club owner, and would rather do something else. He made some money out of it, so he could afford such a small plane. Anyway, he's got shop and inheritance, and we did not really think why. "

Maya took a sip of her Kaiju Blue bottle, tasting a bit more intense than before.

"Anyway, that would have violated the well-known Kaiju guidelines, which is why I asked General Koroki who agreed." "He really did?" Maya asked. "Well, Gigan had threatened to get him into a second in Chernobyl , so he had no choice." Jet Jaguar laughed as Masie looked aghast at Gigan. "Do not worry, I just bluffed." Gigan was pretty crazy to do that.

"Anyway, I've put in some time here, Mothra did not like it that much, but I kept going, only we have not seen each other for about 2 months." Gigan looked a bit sad on the floor, but then a lot to him a, the show has to go on. "Well, we have to go on, you get everything for free at the bar, maybe we can do that again more often." "I would be happy, bye." "Bye." The two girls went back into the club, while Gigan and Jet Jaguar continued with their show.

Two hours had passed, and the girls had now crept into the sitting area with Endo, who had actually managed to find a conquest. The girl's name was Yuri, about the size of Maya and Masie, with green eyes and violet hair tied in a ponytail.

The group understood itself quite well, but then came four guys with some black jackets and jogging pants, which were obviously pretty drunk. "Hey girls, do you want to hear something nice," with an wierd acent he sauntered over to Maya and Masie and sat next to Maya. He laughed at her directly, and the smell of alcohol came in. "Hey, you're Singel." "It's none of your business, Ruski." That was not really serious, but he had a sort of look of Russians walking around in Adidas stuff. Only they would tolerated better alcohol than him. "Hey, I'm not such a potato eater," he took a box of pills, took one and swallowed it. "One too?" "Forget it, I'm not taking any drugs." "Come on, make you easy." Maya gritted her teeth, trying to ignore guys.

But then he went a step too far, he reaches for Maya's bra, but she slapped him and yelled at him. "Disappear you bitch, do not try that again!" "Hey you-" He wanted to hit her while the other members of his group laughed about it. But Masie pulled Maya away and missed his shot. He retrieved again, but Endo stopped him. He was taller than the guy and stronger, Yuri also pushed him away. "Disappear quickly, or I call my friends."

Endo held up his jacket and cracked his fingers. Although Yuri had been quiet, it would help anyway. "Come on, we'll go." The group left the others. Endo turned back to Maya and Masie, who were just getting up. "Do you want to go?" "Yes, it would be better that way." "Oh come on, do not let that spoil the evening with something like that." Yuri tried to get the two to agree, but the two left.

"Sorry, I would like to talk to you more." Yuri leaned against Endo. He looked down at her. "Do you want to go?" "No, I want to dance." Yuri grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Maya and Masie left the club, took off their jackets and just wanted to go out. Somehow the atmosphere had gone, despite the reunion with Gigan and Jet Jaguar. They might not have gone 20 meters. Then somebody grabbed her and dragged her somewhere. They were suddenly in a dark alley, but the music of the club was louder. They were at the back door. Maya needed a moment to understand what had happened. But then she saw how the guy with his friends from earlier, held on to her. "Man does not understand me?" Two held Maya, one Masie.

The guy had a cigarette in his mouth by now, and was about 20 inches from Maya. He smiled straight into her face contemptuously, then took the cigarette out of his mouth and laughed at her. "I'll take you later, but first comes your girlfriend." Maya tried to pull away, but the guys were too strong for her. The boss, if you could call him that, approached her. "Nobody messes with the Bosnia Bluska!" What a stupid name Maya thought. He hit Masie in the stomach, and he hit her against the shin. "Stop!" Maya screamed. But he did not stop, he kept beating her, even kicking her until she was down.

When he was done, Masie was completely finished. Then he turned to Maya, expecting a face of fear. But she seemed to be more angry, resisting the two other boys more and more. And he could have sworn he'd seen something blue flash in her eyes.

But Maya's body somehow gave up the ghost. She suddenly felt so funny and her eyes were weird, she was drunk. That was the special thing about Kaiju Blue, it did not appear much later, which was not the advantage right now.

"Well, let's see how you feel about it." Bluska took off again, but then he heard a voice behind him saying, "I would not do that." He turned and looked confused.

Maya looked over, and though she recognized hard, but knew who it was.

Gigan and Jet Jaguar were at the other end of the alley. Gigan looked very angry, and so it was Jet Jaguar, he bulged his hands into fists. But Bluska laughed. "Your two costumed morons wanted to tell us something haha. Everyone knows you are not real monsters, haha that's too good. "

Bluska and his friends all laughed now, then he sent the guy who previously held Masie. "Give him a rubdown." He nodded, but then Gigan yelled extremely loudly, but it was his kaiju roaring. The guy was star in shock, no one could imitate, everyone passed laughter.

The first guy noticed too late, the Jet Jaguar was about to miss him, he flew in a high arc against a wall.

Gigan yelled again, shearing his blade against the wall and pointing it at Bluska. "I'll give you 5 seconds before I split you in half and put your Skellet in my club for decoration." Bluska's "friends" immediately ran away, forgetting complettly about him. He was now cornered by Gigan and Jet Jaguar, but then someone came out the back door and slammed him over the head. Endo had waited until Gigan and Jet had entered.

"Well done." Gigan said. Endo just nodded. "Jet, you bring Endo back to his girlfriend, but tell people the party is over. I'll take care of them. "Jet Jaguar and Endo nodded, and they both went back inside. Gigan waited a moment and looked out from the alley as everyone left the club. He looked over at Zoe, who was leaning against the wall, and Masie, who was fasting to his head.

It hurt all, but in fact this guy had not hit her so hard, not even something had broken. She was a little drunk, though.

"Gigan." Maya sobbed a little, she was ashamed of everything that had happened and most of all that she was drunk. "I want to go home." Gigan knelt down to her and gently wiped her hair from her face and saw her cry slightly. "I want to go to my mom's." "Yeah, I'll take you home, I promise." Gigan helped Maya up and held her close, as did Masie.

It was just past midnight, and the two girls did not make it easy for Gigan. The alcohol at Kaiju Blue Pur was relatively high, so the two of them were quite different, in a word they were very playful and laughed about nothing, but they tried to pull themselves together again.

Masie's house was the first to pass. Gigan almost wanted to carry her there, but Maya preceded him. "I'll take her there, do not worry, hick." Gigan was uncertain, but the few meters to the house was a lot of snow, so that should not be a problem. Both had recovered at least a little and swayed only slightly back and forth, and still needed 3 minutes to the door.

The two girls laughed themselves out somehow, but in fact the Gigan was not even strange, it was not the first time he saw someone drunk. Anyway, the two girls strolled laughing towards the door.

Once there, Masie wanted to say goodbye. "T-See you tomorrow, hihi." "Okay, and thanks." "For what?" "For the great evening, haha." The two girls laughed again, but then Maya looked at Masie, and noticed that she had something on her Lip had. She pointed at it and Masie pointed questioningly at herself. Maya nodded, and Masie wiped it away. Maya looked at her again, and looked at her green eyes. Masie grinned and asked, "What is it?" But then Maya pulled Masie closer and kissed her.

Not on the cheek or something, no, just like her parents did. Maya felt the warmth of her lips, and tasted the lipstick Masie had applied. Masie got a huge adrenaline rush, but did not break loose and let her go on. Then Maya stopped, both red, even redder than Destroyah. Masie slowly opened the door behind her and silently entered the rear.

Maya remained silent for a while at the door, she felt like she was just out of a plane without parachuting. Her only one thought went through her head. "I messed up."

A few tears ran down her, but she held back most of it. Then she felt Gigan touch her behind. She turned around, trying to keep her tears back. Gigan could not handle that, he'd rather have someone else do it.

It was already late, after midnight Jr. was already asleep in his bed, but Godzilla and Zoe could not get an eye. Maya had said it might take a while, yet they worried. They both sat in the kitchen, trying to stay awake somehow. At least Godzilla could stay awake for a long time, and Zoe kept awake with coffee. Godzilla nervously walked around and gritted his teeth, it was the first time Maya had been away so long.

"I do not know if that was a good idea." "She's 16, I think she can take good care of herself." "I know, anyway, you do not feel good either." "That's because she You did not call, you said it would be alright. "" Yeah, because you always allow her that, and I never stop talking. "Zoe raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee. "You know you can argue with me?" "Yes, yes." Godzilla murmured something in front of her. "How was that?" "Nothing."

Both were tense, which was rare in the two, but they still tried to avoid a dispute. At once there was a knock on the door, Godzilla and Zoe were wide awake. Godzilla was already out the door, and Zoe, a bit tired, followed him. He suddenly heard a metallic voice calling, "God damn, is not there anybody here?" Godzilla's eyes widened, thinking only "How the hell?"

He opened the door, Zoe was just walking towards him. Godzilla watched as Gigan tried to knock on his blade again with Maya at his side, who had literally hung on him like a baby, and had some tears over her face. "Um, hi Godzilla have not seen in a long time." "Gigan what the-?"

"Hi Dad." Maya detached herself from Gigan and sobbed, almost crying again. "What's going on Maya?" "Ehm she has-" "Oh my god Maya." Zoe came out and ran to Maya, interrupting Gigan.

"Maya are you alright? What happened? "" It's nothing urgent. "But that was not true. Maya had to vomit because of the strong Kaiju Blue, right next to her parents.

Zoe worried about her daughter and was somehow upset. Everyone went in, and Maya had to vomit again, but managed to pull herself to the sink.

"Maya are you drunk ?!" "No, mine ... is just ... Bad. "Maya made long pauses between sentences and wavered back and forth.

"Sit down, young lady." Godzilla challenged his daughter. She followed him, but her head bangs against the kitchen table, but she feels nothing. Gigan called to his conscience, he had not made sure it was pure Kaiju Blue, very strong.

"Maya, we'll let you go through a lot, but that's too much!" Zoe became louder. Godzilla spoke as well. "For that you get 2 days house arrest." "Damn leave me in peace." Maya sobbed.

Godzilla was surprised, that could not just be the alcohol? "How do you talk to your dad ?!" Maya began to cry slightly again, but Zoe did not notice. "Ehm people-" Gigan wanted to say. "Maya, we said you should call us if you stay longer, it's already so late, I was so worried." "Ehm-" "And imagine Jr. can see you!" "What can I do see?"

Everyone turned to the stairs. Jr. stood there rubbing his eyes and yawning loud. "Jr. you grew up." "Uncle Gigan Do I dream " "No kid, you're as real as the fallen tree in the garden." "What? "Godzilla looked over at Gigan with a rather angry look. "I may misjudged the landing okay." Godzilla sighed, shaking his head.

Maya stood up and walked over to Jr., who was rubbing his eyes again. She knelt down in front of him. "Hey Jr. ... why are you ... Woke up? "" You were all so loud, that's why I woke up. "Maya smiled a little, but cried again, but wiped the tears from her face. "Why are you crying?" "Oh no, go back to sleep Jr." "Sure, is not it?" "Sure, go on." "Okay." Godzilla Jr. hugged his sister for a second, then left yawning in his bed.

First, it took a minute for someone to speak again. "Maya what's up?" Godzilla and Zoe asked at the same time. She, in turn, was still kneeling on the ground crying.

"She damn her first love Koller God." Gigan finally could say it.


End file.
